<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by Zoe_Grimm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077307">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm'>Zoe_Grimm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lullabies, Parenthood, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma and Regina have their second child, their family and friends all come by to see it - and sing to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyfanstuff/gifts">fancyfanstuff</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Emma and Regina have their second child, everything changes. In the whirlwind that calls itself their life, family moves a little closer together still, as they all coo over the latest addition to their large and messy coven. Regina is glad when they all clear away, when she can finally catch a quiet moment with the baby and Emma and the number of Charmings in her house is reduced to a manageable size again. Of course, that's when the baby starts crying. </p><p>"Hush", Regina says, rocking the bundle gently in her arms, "let's put you to bed, little one". She hums softly as she walks around the rooms upstairs, Emma clearing away dinner downstairs, and begins to sing one of the songs she made up for Henry. Her own mother never sang to her. And Regina was too embarrassed to join the other mothers back when the curse was in place. So she invented her own songs, her own words, her own melodies, pouring forth in a raspy voice that came out hesitantly at first, and grew more confident each time. Henry had always loved to hear her sing. He said he would pass her nonsensical rhymes on to his own children, one day. They were in his childhood memories forever. </p><p>And so Regina repeats the same songs to the new baby now, cradling her and then placing her in the crib. Emma had laughed when she first heard her wife sing, and then she had apologised real fast when she figured out why Regina's nursery rhymes were so odd. Emma, in turn, preferred to sing about the things she liked, and those things were largely edible. </p><p>"You are going to give our second child a food addiction before it is 3 years old, Miss Swan", Regina scolded her lightly, when Emma kept singing tunes and jingles about juicy bear claws and pizza and at one point, beer. </p><p>"Hey", Emma protested, "this is not worse than what Zelena does!"</p><p>That much was certainly true, Regina mused. As aunt, Zelena had insisted to look after the baby every once in a while, even though she really shouldn't be trusted considering her record with babies. Unfortunately, what Zelena best liked to sing were grand operatic solos from the musical "Wicked", which she somehow knew by heart and which only resulted in the baby crying <em>more</em>. </p><p>Snow was happy to pitch in whenever, of course, but hearing Snow and her happy songs she sang with birds reawakened a side in Regina that made her want to stuff Snow's mouth with a ballgag, or worse. And so, Emma eventually had to explain why Snow couldn't come over all the time anymore, leaving the grandmother very disgruntled and Regina much relieved. </p><p>Regina did like it when Mal dropped by. Emma and Lily would hang out and watch a game, and Regina would stand there, her shoulder propped against a doorway, listening to Mal's lilting voice as she softly sang songs so ancient, no one but an immortal creature would remember. Her golden hair would catch the evening light and her blue eyes would catch Regina's every once in a while as she sang out a particularly wistful note. But then she gave a smile, and the old heartache that hung between them was forgotten. </p><p>"Will you sing to me?", Emma mumbled once, when everyone was gone and the baby was asleep. </p><p>"I thought you didn't like my songs", Regina replied, a single eyebrow raised. Even though Emma had apologised, it still stung a little. </p><p>"But I love you", Emma said, green eyes wide and earnest and so, so tired. Already they were drooping closed again. </p><p>"Very well."</p><p>Regina thought for a moment, as Emma sidled up to her expectantly, cuddling closer to her wife in the bed they shared. Almost unconsciously, Regina began to stroke her hair as she started to sing:</p><p>
  <em>I’ll swim and sail on savage seas</em>
  <br/>
  <em>with ne'er a fear of drowning.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And gladly ride the waves of life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>if you will marry me...</em>
</p><p>With a smile wider than the sea itself, Emma squeezed Regina's hand and swiftly fell asleep, her wife's beautiful voice still echoing in her ears. </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>